The present invention relates to a safety control switch for gas-fired ignition guns, which can be operated to produce sparks as well as to make a flame, and which has a locking device for locking the ignition switch from operation.
Various gas-fired apparatus are known and intensively used for soldering or igniting things. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,522 entitled "GAS-FIRED SOLDERING IRON"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,456 entitled "GAS COMBUSTION METHOD AND APPARATUS"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,952 entitled "HEAT PROCESSING APPARATUS USING LIQUEFIED GAS". These apparatus teach the use of fuel gas for soldering or igniting things. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/107085 entitled "Push button ignition switch for controlling gas flow and igniter in an ignition gun", filed on Oct. 17 1993, now allowed as U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,179, teaches the use of a push button ignition switch to control the operation of the ignition gun for producing sparks and flame. This structure of push button ignition switch is functional, however it still has a drawback. Because the push button ignition switch is not locked when the ignition gun is not in use, the push button ignition switch may be triggered by an error, causing the ignition gun to produce sparks.